In meeting the goals and objectives of FMIC, the center continues to:[unreadable] [unreadable] -Service and maintain state-of-the-art equipment for unlimited access by intramural scientists.[unreadable] -Provide investigator training in the use and analysis of fluorescence and optical-based techniques.[unreadable] -Develop and optimize experimental protocols in collaboration with intramural scientists.[unreadable] -Maintain and develop state-of-the-art analysis tools and protocols in collaboration with investigators[unreadable] -Monitor and incorporate emerging fluorescence and optical technologies that will support the mission of NIEHS into FMIC.[unreadable] [unreadable] During this fiscal year, FMIC has collaborated and supported 40 Principle Investigators from all 5 programs within the NIEHS DIR.[unreadable] [unreadable] Some publications from this FY resulting from work in the center:[unreadable] [unreadable] Yang S et al, 2008 International Neurochem. Res; epub[unreadable] Yang, L. et al, 2008 J. Biol. Chem. 283:11823-11831[unreadable] Yan, J. et al, 2008 Cancer Research 68:4269-4276[unreadable] Wang X et al, 2008 Toxicology and Applied Pharmacology 230:167-74n[unreadable] Smyth, J.T. et al, 2008 J. Cell Sci. 121:762-772[unreadable] Mitchell, J. et al, 2008 Current Biology, epub[unreadable] Li Y et al, 2008, epub[unreadable] Kim, Y-S. et al, 2008 Mol. Cell Biol. 28:2358-2369[unreadable] Junguo Zhou et al, 2008 Molecular Endocrinology 22:1521-1534[unreadable] Hu, X. et al, 2008 J. Immunology, epub[unreadable] He Y-Y et al, 2008 Photochem Photobiol 84:69-74[unreadable] He Y-Y et al, 2008 Cancer Research 68:3752-3758[unreadable] Hartz AMS et al, 2008 FASEB J 22:2723-33[unreadable] Gao X et al, 2008 Environ Health Perspect 116:193-8[unreadable] DeHaven, W.I. et al, 2008 J. Biol. Chem.283:19265-19273[unreadable] Brynczka, C. and Merrick, B.A. 2008 Differentiation 76:795-808[unreadable] Bow, D.A. et al, 2008 Drug Metab Dispos. 36:198-202[unreadable] Beak, J.Y. et al, 2008 Nucl. Acids Res. 36:1690-1702[unreadable] Bauer B et al, 2008 J. Cerebral Blood Flow Metab 28:1222-1234[unreadable] Bauer B et al, 2008 Mol. Pharm. 73: 329-41[unreadable] Bastrikova N et al, 2008 Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 105:3123-7[unreadable] Baozhong Zhao et al, 2008 Chem. Res. Toxicol. 21:1056-1063[unreadable] Angers, M. et al, 2008 Biochem J. epub[unreadable] Brehm, M.A. et al, 2007 Biochem J. 408:335-345 [unreadable] Brynczka, C. and Merrick, B.A. 2007 Neurochemical Research 32:1573-1585 [unreadable] Pei, Z. et al, 2007 Glia 55:1362-73 [unreadable] Smyth, J.T. et al, 2007 J. Cell Sci. 120:3672-3771